Separate Paths Come Together at the End of The Road
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: When Samantha is taken hostage by the Deceptcions, Optimus Prime is forced to make the biggest, and most heart-breaking decision.
1. Chapter 1

**(Here is my brand new version of my late story; A Perfect Family. Over a few months I was looking it over and I started to not like the final result. It just didn't feel right to me. So, I decided to fix it up with a new plot that would actually fit the title, unlike the other version, and there will be no trivia like last time. Sorry. Samantha Mary Jones and Janet Jones belongs to me. Optimus Prime and the rest of the Transformer characters belong to Hasbro and Takara.)**

* * *

**Separate Paths Come Together at the End of the Road**

* * *

"7...8...9...10! Ready or not, here I come!" cried Samantha Mary Jones, the lively autistic 7-year-old, as she opened her eyes after she finished counting and started to search around the area outside of the Ark. She was in the middle of a wonderful playdate with her surrogate father, Optimus Prime; leader of the Autobots, after she had a great weekend at school. This was a little routine that she and her mother, Janet Jones, had set up for her; if she didn't have any bad grades, any run ins with bullies, and was good for about five days **(That was the amount of days she would go to school)** she would be rewarded by spending a day at the Ark and have some fun with the Autobots.

"Come out, where ever you are!" she called out. She scanned the dry, barren area and looked over every rock, boulder, crevice and cave but she could not find any sign of the big blue and red Autobot. That was until she spotted two gray tail pipes sticking up from behind a rock wall, and Samantha smiled. "I see you, Optimus!"

The sound of an engine starting was a clear indicator that the child was right about the robot's presence, and soon the form of a large, blue and red Peterbilt truck drove up towards her and transformed into bipedal mode, revealing that other half of the magnificent mech that was Optimus Prime. "Excellent job, Samantha. Now I shall find you."

"Yay!" the little brown haired girl jumped with excitement as she turned and ran to find a place to hide, leaving Optimus to cover his optics and count to 10. He enjoyed having some time with his little friend because she gave him the freedom to express feelings that he would never allow to show; feelings that would be considered un-Prime like. Yet, despite this Prime did not care. He actually felt much happier and more at peace when he had a play date with Samantha. Somehow this child had a very positive effect on him.

After he finished counting he went on his way to find Samantha, unaware that there was another being up in the skies that was watching; a being with red optics and a mounted camera taping every action.

* * *

"Laserbeak returns, Lord Megatron." informed Soundwave, the Decepticon Couninications Officer, as his bird-formed Decepticon Mini Cassette flew in from a hatch in the underwater base of the villainous Decepticons, landing beside the white armored tyrant.

"Excellent. Unlike most of my men, you, Laserbeak, are more reliable and more successful." Megatron grinned as he connected the Cassette bot to the main computer. "Soundwave, have the information downloaded."

"Yes, Lord Megatron. Download commencing." replied the loyal Decepticon as he activated the computer; the screen turning on and beginning the downloading process. While the other Decepticons gathered around to see what Laserbeak had collected, Starscream stood by the back and growled. How dare Megatron praise Laserbeak when _**HE**_ could have done the job much better than that tin foiled turkey? He was being tired of playing second fiddle to the tyrant and wanted another chance of finally obtaining his rightful place in the Decepticons.

Jus then, the bar on the computer screen filled to 100% and the video was ready.

"Play the recording." ordered Megatron.

The screens blank color soon changed into a deserted, barren landscape viewed from the air, and down below was an image that Megatron was hopping for. Optimus Prime, out by himself. But, there was something odd about what the video showed. Optimus Prime appeared to be looking around for something, and even went on all fours to look over certain objects.

"Has the Prime busted his CPU or something?" Skywarp asked.

"Silence!" Megatron yelled and continued watching.

That was when the Decepticons saw something unbelievable; Optimus Prime...the most powerful adversary ever known...reached into a small opening in a rock wall...and pulled out a small human child. But, the biggest shock of all was when the Autobot laid himself on his back and started lifting the child up and down like a newborn sparkling.

"Yep. He's lost it." Skywarp spoke again.

"How can this be? Optimus acting like a complete imbecile." Thrust questioned his companions, but they were just as dumbfounded as he was.

Just then Megatron suddenly started to laugh maniacally, almost sounding like he had gone insane. "Megatron, have you lost it as well?" asked Thundercracker.

"Oh, Optimus Prime. You have no idea how much you have pleased me," Megatron said ominously as his laughter died down. "If he is showing that type of affection to a human, that can only mean that he has more feeling to it than the other human allies associated with the Autobots. That weak organic is the only way for me to finally defeat Optimus Prime."

He then turned to the rest of the Decepticons and informed them of his new plan to finally conquer the Autobots once and for all, and Starscream listened intently. However, he was not concerned about the benefit of Megatron, he was forming a plan of his very own, and that human was going to be the key.

* * *

Back in the Ark Samantha was busy playing with her toys, reenacting scenes from films she had seen with them, while the rest of the Autobots were busy at work. Optimus was also at work after the play time he had with Samantha, but he also had a nagging thought that would not leave his mind. Samantha was a delight to have around he knew that, but he also knew that she could be in much greater danger now that she and her mother are their allies. The Decepticons may have not discovered this, but Prime knew that the day would come when the Deceptcions will find out about the two humans; about Samantha. Such a sweet, innocent, special child that Samantha. She was almost like his very own child, and he would almost go offline if he so much as saw her in the hands of the abominable Decepticons.

"Attention! Attention! Decepticons sighted and nearing the base" Teletraan 1 alerted and the Autobots all arrived to the main control room to see what was up. Samantha Mary Jones was in the back of the group, hugging her pink plush puppy to her chest as she listened.

"Where are the Decepticons now?" Optimus asked.

"Heading in from 10 miles away from base, and are approaching at great speed." Teletraan 1 replied, displaying the Decepticons at their current location. They were indeed approaching rather quickly in their mid-air flight and Optimus Prime took action, ordering all the Autobots to prepare for battle and to depart in a few minutes.

After they all saluted and left the room Samantha entered, catching Prime's attention and he kneeled down on one knee. "Samantha, this will be the first time that I will have you stay here alone."

"But, why?" she asked.

"Megatron has all of his forces and is vastly approaching out destination. We need to stop him before she reaches our base and steal our supply of fuel and energon, and-" He carefully rubbed her back and lowered his voice. "- to keep the Decepticons from finding you. I don't want Megatron do anything diabolical to you."

Samantha had never met Megatron, and personally she was glad. After all the stories that she had heard from all of the Autobots she didn't want to meet the Decepticon anytime sooner.

"Now, I will lock the main doors and have the alarms set. If the alarms are triggered, I want you to alert us by using Teletraan 1 to send a distress signal. After you do that I want you to run to your quarters, lock the doors and not open it at any circumstances until you hear my voice. Do you understand?" Optimus finished.

"I do, Optimus. I promise." she nodded her head and Prime nodded his, seeing that she understood and that she would be safe. Little had he known how wrong he would be.

* * *

From far away in the clouds, Starscream watched as all the Autobots departed from their base, waited until they were at a far distance and flew downwards and transformed to his robot mode. "Good thing Soundwave supplied my with these virus bots to take care of their security system, or else _my_ plan will be ruined." he said to himself as he deployed small, micro-sized devices with small blades and they flew to the entrance of the base, drawing into the crevices of the outer layer and going into the vast network area. From here the little devices sliced and dismantled the alarm system as well as Teletraan 1.

After seeing some sparks going off around the door, Starscream knew that was now his chance to enter inside.

After making his way through some of the corridors Starscream soon heard the sounds of a little child in one room and smiled wickedly.

Samantha was playing quietly with her toys, reenacting a movie with them, and was completely unaware that a much greater threat was right behind her, reaching out with an open hand. All that was heard in the empty base was the screams of a little girl and the cackles of a mad villain.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Autobots, they were in a very heated battle with Megatron and the rest of his men, all of them shooting their guns and clashing with their fists. Megatron and Optimus Prime were once more in an epic battle to see who would win, and who would lose. Optimus's axe proved it's worth to its master; each blow was well played and precise. Megatron's mace was also had a dramatic effect on the opponent, striking at the bright axe with powerful blows. All the weapons were powerful, but the masters that wielded them were the strongest of all, neither one was going to back down and allow the other to achieve glory.

"Surrender yourself to me now, Optimus Prime, and I shall spare the sparks of your team." Megatron spoke in his silver glossa, but Optimus knew Megatron and what would happen if her were to surrender.

"You words are not of true worth, Megatron. I shall not allow the lives of my men, nor shall I let the lives of the thousands of human lives to perish under your wrath." Optimus snarled.

"Then you shall be the first to die!" Megatron roared as he then shot the Prime with his cannon; the blast carried the grand leader a few feet but was not wounded.

"That is enough of this jabber of yours, Megatron," screeched the familiar sly voice of the seeker, Starscream. The Decepticon had placed himself atop a high mountain, gazing down at his leader with a look of fulfillment and malevolence on his faceplate. "As of now, you, Optimus Prime and all the rest shall bow before me!"

"I am in no mood for another one of your take overs, Starscream. My moment of triumph is now. Now do as I have told you and bring me the hostage!" Megaton barked out. Optimus Prime was still and silent, and a very icy chill rain all over him.

"Never! This hostage is mine, and all of you will obey me!"

Starscream then extend his right arm out, revealing a small girl in his clutches. Samantha.

"Samantha!" said Optimus in horror.

"DADDY! HELP!" the little girl screamed, tears running down her face.

Ironhide was first to react. "Let her go, Decepticreep!" he said angrily, deploying his weapon to fire if needed.

"Wait, Samantha could get hurt," said Bumblebee in concern, although he was also upset that Starscream had the child.

Starscream cackled. "I won't let this child go," he said. "Because with her, I have power over all of you, Autobot and Decepticon alike."

"You have no power over me, Starscream!" said Megatron. "I don't care about a mere child. I am the supreme leader of the Decepticons and all Decepticons follow me! None of us will bow before you, ever!"

That angered Starscream. "No matter then," he said. "Autobots, if you want this child to live, surround the Decepticons. If you don't, she will be terminated!"

Samantha was now crying harder and screaming in fear. "DADDY! BUMBLEBEE! IRONHIDE!" she cried out.

"Silence, you defected human brat!" said Starscream, pulling none-too-gently on Samantha's hair, which made her cry harder.

Optimus, hearing his little girl cry, felt his spark ache. He had to save her. He slowly climbed up the mountain, unseen by Starscream. Seeing a chance to save Samantha, he sent a private com to Ironhide.

**_"Ironhide, lead the Autobots to do as Starscream says. I am going to rescue Samantha,"_** he said.

**_"Done,"_ **answered the red Autobot, having faith in Optimus. He then called out to Starscream. "Alright, we'll do it. But don't you dare hurt that little girl."

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Starscream sarcastically.

Ironhide then looked at Samantha, who was looking at him with teary eyes. "Don't worry, Samantha. It'll work out," he drawled reassuringly as he winked at her. "Be strong for us, kiddo."

Picking up his hidden message, she nodded. "Okay," she hiccuped.

While the Decepticons were being surrounded by the Autobots, Optimus took his chance and began to climb up the mountain, making sure to keep himself quiet as possible. He could still hear the seeker cackling and boasting. "You never knew how clever I could be, Megatron," Starscream said. "I'm more clever than you and now I finally have my victory quite literally in my grasp. With this child, I can finally have my chance at leadership and bring the Mighty Megatron to his knees and no one will stop me!" His annoying, cackling laughter continued on, unaware that a certain Autobot had managed to reach the top of the mountain and was now standing right behind Starscream.

A small tap on the wing blades was enough for Starscream to turn around and see who it was. The seeker instantly emitted a yell of fright and suddenly started to tremble; he had no idea that this was going to happen. There, standing right there, with his arms crossed against his chest and a cold stare in his optics was Optimus Prime.

"Daddy!" Samantha cried happily.

"O-O-Optimus, what a...a surprise...I, uh, I was only kidding when I said I was going to terminate her; it was just a little joke. Didn't Primus put a funny bolt in you?" Starscream then carefully placed the little girl down, hoping that it would deter the already enraged Autobot. "Now, honestly, do you really think that I would do any harm to a human child? I would...never...ha-ha-harm her. I s-s-swear. Just let me...let me explain. You don't know what it's like to b-b-be constantly de-de-degraded by your superior. Heck, if you were in my place I'd-"

Nothing more was said that last second; certainly no one was prepared for the punishment that Optimus Prime had intended for Starscream. Optimus Prime uncrossed his arm at such great speed, and started to punch, and kick the living slag out of Starscream; each blow hitting it's mark with such ferocity and power. To say that Optimus was in a very vengeful moment would be an understatement at the very least. He was much more enraged than a male elephant in the middle of mating season, but it wasn't a mate he was fighting for at the moment, it was his surrogate daughter.

The Decepticons and Autobots below watched with astonishment as the beating continued for a few minutes,but then Optimus Prime lifted the unconscious body of Starscream and tossed him down the mountain, his limp body tumbling down all the way. Seeing this, Megatron ordered the other Decepticons to take the body and to retreat; he was not going to go up against Prime after what he and the others had witnessed.

The Autobots cheered and gathered around as the Prime took hold of Samantha and carefully made his way down the mountain and onto safer ground. Samantha was extremely happy to be in her father's hands again, but she she tuned to thank him she saw that his face was very blank, as if he was deep in thought. He was in fact deep in thought; he had now realized that all of his efforts to keep Samantha safe were in vain. Now that the child was discovered by the Decepticons it was no doubt that they would go after her again, and Optimus knew that he could not risk her safety again.

"Optimus?" Samantha asked.

With a heavy sigh, Optimus looked down at her and spoke to her in a sad, defeated voice. He knew that he had to do the ultimate act in order to keep her safe from harm, and he knew that she was not going to like it. "Samantha Mary Jones, my worst fears have been confirmed. You have been discovered by the Deceptcions, and I fear that you will now become their target and may try to take you away from us," He then sighed heavily, his other hand wiping away a faint tear. "That is why I have decided to not allow you to be with us anymore."

The Autobots could hardly believe what they heard, but at the same time they knew that he was right. Samantha was just a child and she had Autism; she would be an easy target for the Decepticons. Samantha, however, felt her heart beat heavily with shock and dismay. How could he? She loved him and she needed him.

"No...No, no, no! You can't, Daddy!" Samantha cried out, hot tears now pouring down her cheeks again.

"Forgive me, Samantha. This is going to be for your own good." Optimus said as he turned to Bumblebee. "Bumblebee, take her home and inform her mother."

"Yes, sir." Bumblebee said and transformed into his vehicle form, opening the door to allow Optimus to place the child inside, but she wasn't letting go of his hand. She didn't want to leave him forever, and frankly neither did Optimus Prime. He finally managed to free his hand and set Samantha in her seat and closed the door; he then watched with utter remorse as Samantha began pounding on the glass window and could hear her screaming his name. He didn't want to do this, but he knew that he had to.

Optimus Prime then stood where he was as he watched Bumblebee drive away into the distance, the distant cries of the little girl still ringing in his audio receptors. As he stood there, he could feel his very own spark break inside, and he could not hide his own tears. "I am sorry, Samantha. So sorry."

* * *

***Authors Note***  
**(Oh, man. This is getting very upsetting, I know. But, Optimus Prime does want to keep Samantha alive, but was it the right decision? You will find out in the next chapter. I do have some cyber tissues in case you need any, *Gives out cyber tissues*.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(I am so sorry if I made you all cry at the first chapter; I had no idea that it was that emotional for you. However, I am proud to say that this chapter will ease all your pain form the last chapter.)**

* * *

Samantha was in her bedroom the minute she felt her heart ache; it had been aching almost every day ever since that day she was captured by Starscream. The utter feeling of betrayal and pain spread from the center of her heart to all across her chest, making her breathe heavily.

Three months had past since that dreadful day, and still the pain would not leave the little girl. This pain wasn't the only thing that was affecting Samantha, however. Her mother, Janet, had also felt her daughters depression and had tried constantly to make her happy again by taking her out to the park, the zoo, even a movie or two. None of them seemed to work. Her daughters emotional state wasn't her only worry; Samantha's grades were also greatly suffering. She would regularly get phone calls form the school about Samantha showing up late, or being involved in a fight; the fights in question were mostly caused by boys that taunted her frequently about her Autism as well as telling her that she was only given up by the Autobots because she was worthless and dumb.

After she finished up cleaning the dishes from dinner, Janet went up the stairs to Samatha's room, opened the door to find her child on the edge of her bed and her head down. "Samantha, it's been almost an hour, darling. I want you to come out from your room so I can help you with homework. I got the call from school about your grades and I-"

"I don't care about my grades..."

That surprised Janet, but she had a feeling she knew why her daughter was saying that. "Honey, your grades are important," she said gently.

Samantha only sighed and didn't answer and Janet gently rubbed her daughter's back. "Is this about the Autobots?" she asked.

The little girl nodded. "I want Daddy," she sniffled and Janet knew the little girl meant Optimus.

"I know, sweetie, but Optimus doesn't want us to get hurt," said her mother.

Samantha just started to cry and Janet held her for a bit before deciding to let the teachers know that the little girl needed some time and would ask that the girl stay home for a week to see if it would help. As she headed out, Samantha lifted her head and looked at the window and made her decision.

She was going to go find her daddy and the Autobots. She didn't want to be left alone without a father. She had already lost one, and she wasn't going to lose Optimus.

She quickly, but quietly, slipped down the hall and sneaked past her mother, going out the back door and closing it behind her. She then looked down the road and started running, her only thoughts were to find her family.

* * *

The night air was cool and silent as Samantha made her way down the road. Not a car drove by as she made her way. It was almost peaceful, since there was no cloud or anything else to spoil the quiet atmosphere. Samantha hardly paid attention to the area around her; her thoughts only focused on getting back to Optimus. Now if a normal child were outside all alone in the dark, they would be scared. But, since Samantha had Autism, she had no concern of what was around her.

Then, a low rumble from the distance came to her ears, and she looked up to see a dark series of clouds come quickly towards her direction. A storm, and a rather big one at that.

"Oh no," she whimpered, as she was terrified of storms. She didn't know where else to go, nor where to hide. She had to find some place to be safe, but where?

* * *

At the base, the Autobots had just returned inside to escape the pouring rain and thunder and lighting that was going on outdoors, their armor covered in grass, twigs and mud. It was surely going to be another one of those miserable days again; they have been having a lot more days were the atmosphere around the base became completely lifeless and empty. There was something missing, and that something was Samantha. Sure, they enjoyed having Spike, Sparkplug and Carly around, but Samantha had a certain spark that ignited some sort of positive and joyful energy whenever she was around. However, ever since the day she was captured and nearly killed by the Decepticons, they had to make the most drastic measure and had to keep her away front he base. However,t hat decision was not from them, but from Optimus Prime, because he felt solely responsible for his little friends near-death experience.

Sitting in his quarters upon his berth, Optimus kept his head low and his optics were dimly glowing, a incredibly depressed and hurt expression clearly visible on his face plate, even though his mask was on. He not only look hurt and sad on the outside; the inside of him was in absolute turmoil. His spark was aching something rather awful, even more awful than anything else that could be perceived as pain. He laid down on his berth, a heavy, sad sigh escaping his nasal receptors. He was longing for the one human being that had given him a strong sense of love and care, a human he felt that was almost like his very own offspring. He was thinking about Samantha. Oh, the lovely, innocent, angelic Samantha. When he blinked, he swore he could have seen her image in that split second. Even though he was alone in the room and quiet, he could also swear he could her her voice either reciting lines or her cheerful laughter ringing clearly through the room. Even though no one else was with him, Optimus also sweated he could feel her presence close to him, as if she was on his chest plate, laying down and hugging him.

With another sigh, the great Autobot felt a hot, small tear leave from one of his optics, and trailed down the side of his face plate. He missed her; he missed her so much. He missed her so much he was almost melting into a depressed, sorrowful mess. He never broke into a breakdown, mind you, but he could feel himself break inside. "Oh...Samantha..." he said.

He wanted to keep her safe, but was it the right decision to ban her from the base so that no other Decepticon could take her away? Was it the right choice? He wanted to protect her, but was he putting himself in a state of emotional harm almost as much as she was possibly going through?

Those internal questions were suddenly interrupted when he heard Prowl's voice from outside, calling out to him from the other side of the door. Optimus stood up and opened. "What is it, Prowl?"

"We have received a call from Janet Jones. She needs our help," Prowl answered his commander. "Samantha is missing, and she can't find her."

* * *

The entire sky had become incredibly black as the storm clouds enveloped all around the desert area, blanketing everything below in a dark shadowy cloak of night. The sounds of the loud, explosive thunder erupted all around, followed by thin, deadly streaks of lightning as they pierced the monstrous black clouds like sharp needles. This was more than enough to make a person to feel as though they have stumbled upon a living nightmare, and there would be no chance elf escaping the fearful storm. Unfortunately, that was what Samantha was in now.

She was deftly afraid of thunder and lighting storms and was running all about, desperately trying to find a place to hide away from the thunder and lightning. The sudden flashes and unexpected blasts of thunder did nothing to settle her already overly stimulated mind; all that her mind could comprehend form this storm was nothing but pure terror and horror, and no logic or reason could bring Samantha back to reality. Her cries were covered by the blasts of the thunder, making the possibility of someone hearing her impossible. She felt alone, helpless and scared.

She thought she was going to be trapped out in the open had not her eyes caught the sight of sanctuary provided by a lightning flash from beyond; in the brief moment of light she saw the large entrance of a huge cave and immediately ran towards it. Her heart and lungs felt as if they were going to burst from her running.

Her footsteps echoed inside the cave as she came in and slowed down before she fell to the ground on her knees and heaved. She had made it.

"Oh, thank...goodness...I'm...safe...now.." she gasped as she got back up and went further into the cave so as to find a suitable place for her to lay down, for there were huge rocks and flow-stones and huge stalagmites were found all over the walls and ceiling. "Wow, what a strong place," Samantha whispered in wonder. She felt as though she had stumbled upon a mysterious, hidden world that was untouched by human or animal. A world where only something unknown would flourish and thrive. The little girl looked about, placing her hands on the surface of the walls to feel the textures of them. Some of the walls were rough and hard while others were smooth as glazed pottery. She saw the stalactites and stalagmites and saw images of jagged teeth, for that was what they reminded her of.

"I hear something coming from somewhere farther in the cave," she then said as she heard what sounded like water droplet falling from a faucet onto a sink and went further down, the thunder and lightning becoming harder to hear as she went. Samantha found a small passage that was big enough for her to go through, but it was a rather tight fit inside since it wasn't wide enough. She had to walk sideways to go through, and she remember certain scenes of movies she had watched depicting thieves or burglars walking along the sides of buildings or edges of cliffs, and she couldn't help but recite a few lines since sit helped her not feel so alone.

It was when she came out of the passage that she became quiet. It was a very small cavern she had entered, and at the end was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. It was a small pool of water surrounded at the edges by small opal stones and wardites, and hanging from above the pool were soda straws, or hollow mineral tubes. Samantha went over to gaze at the beauty of this little grotto she had discovered. She had found this all by herself, and it was hers. "This will be my new special place," she giggled as she placed her hands into the poll and waved them about, feeling the cool water. "Mom would love this place, and..."

Samantha then felt her smile fade away and her hands stopped caressing the water as she remembered why she was here in the first place. "If only Optimus could be here and see this, he would feel the way I felt when I found it: Happy." She then brought her knees to her chest and began to rink back and forth, whimpering. "Why can't he let me come back? I love him, I need him," Samantha sniffled as she felt her tears return to her eyes. She remembered that fateful day when she was captured, and also remembered that she did do as Optimus told her. She didn't answer the door, but Starscream managed to get in, anyway. She was extremely fortunate to have been rescued by Optimus Prime. She was happy then, but then her sadness swept over her as she then remembered the moment when he lowered her into Bumblebee's vehicle mode and could hear herself crying out to Optimus, begin him to not be taken away from him. Her pleases echoed throughout the complex routes of her mind like a pair of headphones playing the loudest music in the world.

"NO! NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO! NO!" Samantha wailed as she slammed herself down on the ground and cried, reenacting the moment. "DADDY! DON'T LEAVE ME! I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME! I NEED YOU!"

* * *

Driving out in the wide open land and feeling his window-wipers swishing his front windows to clear away the rain, Optimus Prime continued his search for the lost child. He had issued a selected number of his men, including himself, to go out into the storm to locate Samantha and return her home to her mother. The rain began pouring down upon the truck in heaping buckets, and it became harder and harder for Prime to see where he was going. So, seeing that his windows were not going to be of any help of seeing the area with all the rain, Optimus transformed to his robot-mode and began to walk around, keeping a hand above his face so as to keep the rain out of his face.

"The storm is getting worser by the micro-second," Optimus said to himself as more thunder sounded off from afar. "Samantha must be in great distress out here. I have to find her before something happens to her." He was afraid that the child might be out in the open and could become a victim of a lightning strike, or slip over a wet, muddy patch and possibly break her leg. Even worse, he was afraid that the little girl would become a victim to the deserts natural predators. The only ones that were present in the area were venomous snakes and scorpions, but the worst of them were cougars.

"Oh, Samantha, where are you, my little one?" he shivered as the thought of Samantha being killed by a cougar and held his shoulder on the left and rubbed it, feeling absolutely worried.

As he went further, he could make out some landscapes up ahead of him; mostly hills and canyon walls. But then he noticed a significantly large cave that was big enough for him to enter into. It was when his optics caught sight of the cave that he heard the loud shrieks and cries of a small child coming from inside it. His spark immediately filled with urgency and he ran into the cave, hearing the small cries of the child. He knew those cries all to well.

"DON'T LEAVE ME! I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME I NEED YOU!"

"Samantha," Optimus breathed as he went down further into the cave, but then found the area of where Samantha was at was simply to small for him to go in. "Samantha, I'm here! Come to me, please, come out!" he called through the passage and the cries suddenly came to a halt, and silence was all that was heard from the cave. That silence was then broken by the sound of small feet running and a whimpering voice as the figure of Samantha slid through the passage and ran over to the Cybertronian, latching herself onto his foot.

"DADDY! DADDY!" Samantha cried again, her tears and sobbing returning as she held onto him tightly.

Optimus then reached down to the child, picked her up and held her to his neck and face, gently hugging her as he sat himself down. He could feel the hot, wet tears of the little human trickle down his neck cables and he carefully used a steady finger to rub her back, cooing tenderly. "Hush, now, Samantha. I am here, I am right here. Don't cry,"

All that Samantha could do was continue to sob harshly and feel a slight pain in her eyes, sniffling and coughing. "I wanted to find you...I couldn't get to you..The storm...I...I.."

"I know, darling, I know. The storm scared you and you hid in here. I am proud you did so, and I'm so happy that you are alright," Optimus then gently lifted her away from his neck and nestles her on his chest. "Now, why did you run away from your home? Your mother is worried sick, and my men and I went out to find you."

Samantha gulped a big gulp, feeling so scared to admit why she had left her home, and she began to hold her legs to her chest and began rocking to herself. "I don't want to say it." she whimpered. "I don't wanna,"

"Now, Samantha, I am not angry with you," Optimus cooed as he wiped away the tears from the girl's cheeks. Now one thing Samantha knew was that when Optimus said he wasn't angry with her, he meant it and she looked up at him.

"I missed you," she admitted, her voice still choked up with tears. "My Daddy was always there for me when I needed him and because you are so much like him, I care about you and think of you as my daddy, and I was scared you'd never come back." She then became quiet and Prime could her more sobs coming from the child. "And then, when my Mama told me that Daddy would not be coming home one day when he left to work in the Army, I felt so alone and helpless. I don't want to lose you,"

Optimus hardly noticed the storm slowly calm into a soft downpour as he used a and to hug the little girl and gently kissed her forehead. "Samantha, I'm so sorry," he said. "I consider you to be my daughter and I wanted to keep you safe from the Deceptcions. When I saw you held captive I felt that I was going to lose you. I never meant to cause you this pain by banning you from the base, but it is much safer for you to-"

"But I'm always safe with you," she interrupted. "I don't want you to leave me, Optimus. Please."

Optimus felt his spark grow heavy hearing how sad she was and he lifted her up to look at him. "I shall never leave you. There are times were I may not be beside you, but I will be there with you in your heart. When you feel scared, listen to the beat of your heart, for that will be my soul comforting you. Believe in that, and I will always be with you."

Samantha felt so moved by her friend's words of truth that her tears came to a stop and she then smiled softly. "I will remember, Daddy." She then lay herself against his chest and fell asleep. Optimus smiled and decided he would wait for the rain to end before he would take his little girl home. Besides, he couldn't bare the thought of waking her up. So, all through the rain, Optimus Prime sat where he was, keeping a close watch on the outside and keeping Samantha warm and secure.

* * *

It wouldn't be long before the rain had come to an end, and Samantha was deep in her sleep. Optimus would then use that opportunity to safety place her inside him as he turned back into his vehicle mode, and drove off back to the main road and would continue onward until he came to the house Janet and Samantha occupied.

Janet was relieved and very happy to see her little girl was safe and sound, and thanked Optimus Prime and his team for helping find her. Optimus then bid the human mother farewell as he returned back to the base, calling the rest of the Autobots to return and reporting the finding of Samantha to the others. The rest of the Autobots were relieved that their little friend was safe and sound, but they still wondered if the search and rescue would somehow convince Optimus to allow the child back.

Optimus had also been thinking about what the child had said to him back in the cave, about how much her deceased father was so much like him, and the fact that she didn't want to lose him. Even though he had told her that they would never be apart in terms of spirituality, he still believed that it would not be enough to keep them both connected. They were like two roads that lead in separate ways, and the paths had to have an end where they would be together. But, would it be right to let her come back? Would she be safe? Would it be best for not only her, but to himself?

* * *

It had been three weeks since Samantha had ran away from home, and on a warm summer afternoon, Janet and Samantha were just finishing packing up some groceries after a long day at the grocery store. Janet was going to have a surprise party for a special person, or so she had told her daughter, and had brought Samantha along to help her carry some of the groceries out.

Samantha was fine with it, but she still had a small ache in her heart. Even though she remember Optimus said that he would be with her in her heart, she still wanted to see him; to be in his arms again.

"Samantha, come inside the car, sweetie. We have to get going," Janet said and the child got into the back seat with a bag of carrots and oranges and had some help getting her seatbelt. Soon, her mother started the car and they pulled out; the child gazed at the window to watch the outside world zoom by, and the clouds in the sky depicted vague figures and shapes for the little human to decipher.

"Samantha, you feeling alright?" Janet asked as she turned to glance at Samantha. The latter turned to her for a brief moment before looking back at the window as she answered with a sigh.

"Fine."

"Sure doesn't sound like it," Janet replied. "Are you still thinking of the Autobots, sweetie?" she asked again as she made a turn onto the next exit; it might have been mistake to take the wrong way home, but Janet had a little surprise. "I suppose that you have forgotten what Optimus has told you, have you?"

"No, I haven't, Mommy," Samantha answered as she sat back in her seat and kept her attention to her mother, paying no attention to the outside world as the car came to the desert that led to a familiar location. "He said that if I believe that his soul will be in my heart he will never leave me. But, he has a spark, not a soul."

Janet chuckled and shook her head as she smiled. "His spark _is_ his soul, sweetie. Either way, he will be with you," Janet cooed as she kept her attention on Samantha and the road. She had a remarkable head for multitasking on what ever she was doing, and it often helped her out.

Samantha then yawned and laid back in her seat as she closed her eyes and took a nap. In what seemed like an hour, Samantha awoke when she felt that the ride home was much longer than usual. She sat herself up and suddenly gasped.

The car was driving down a dark path that appeared to be surrounded by pale yellow and orange metal. Her heart was beating fast; is this what she thought it was? Was it?

Yes! It was! She peered at the front of the car and saw a light up ahead, and as the car went through the bright, warm atmosphere of the ARK came into view. Samantha's senses were engulfed by the joyous sight of the place she had once new, the blinking dials, the screens, the control panels, everything. She was in the ARK.

"Mommy! Look where we are! We are at the ARK!" Samantha cried with joy, but then she turned to her window and saw an even more joyous sight. The Autobots were coming to greet them and had transformed to their robot-form and awaited for her to come out.

"Go on, Sammy, they're waiting." Janet unlocked the car and watched with happiness as Samantha unbuckled her seatbelt and literally leapt out of the car, charging to the nearest Autobot. That nearest one was none other than Bumblebee.

"Hey there, Samantha," Bumblebee felt the child leap onto his chest and he gave her a big hug.

"There's our little girl," said Ironhide as he knelt onto one knee and gently ruffled her hair, knowing that she liked that.

As Samantha let herself go from Bumblebee's embrace, she suddenly felt something behind her grasp her foot and ankle, and she then lifted off the ground and held upside down, staring into a smiling Jazz. "There's my Sami-Miami," he grinned happily, knowing that his nicknames for her often made Samantha laugh, which was what she did.

"Hi, Jazz," the child exclaimed with a giggle, but then heard the distinct warm, stoic voice of someone that she treasured more than life itself; treasured more than even God. Jazz saw her trying to turn herself around to see who it was and had turned her around so she could see the one behind her.

"Hello, my little one," Optimus held out a hand and Jazz carefully let the girl land in the protective palm of his hand. "I trust that you are pleased to return to our home?"

"Happy? I'm more than happy," Samantha spoke, tears now beginning to form in her eyes as she reached to his face. The Prime brought her up to his mask and felt her small arms wrap themselves around it, hearing her quietly sobbing; the sobbing was not of sadness, that he knew. "I don't know what word to say other than happy. But, why?"

"I felt that banishment wasn't the proper way to protect you," Optimus replied, retracting his mask so she could see his smile. "I know I have said that I would be with you in your heart, and you would be in mine. Yet, an idea hadcome to me."

"What?" Samantha asked.

Optimus smiled. "How would you like to live here?" he asked.

Samantha's eyes went wide at that. Janet, who had been watching, chuckled to herself. Optimus had talked to her about it and she agreed that it would be best so that she and most importantly Samantha would be safe and her little girl would be with the Autobots she considered to be a part of her family, especially the mech she saw as a father.

"Do you mean it, Daddy?" asked Samantha.

Optimus nodded, still smiling. A moment later, the others were chuckling and covering their audio receptors as Samantha let out a joyous shriek. Even Janet couldn't stop laughing seeing how happy her daughter was with Optimus' suggestion. The little girl then reached out and hugged the Prime's nose, tears of joy streaming her face.

It wasn't long before Janet announced that the surprise party of hers was about to start, and asked if Samantha and the Autobots would help prepare the base for the joyous occasion. The party was actually intended for this very moment, but Janet kept it a secret.

Samantha more than happy to help out, for she and her mother had finally returned home, their forever home. A home where they would be surrounded by humongous friends, and a stoic mech named Optimus Prime, who would be the father the little girl girl always wanted.

* * *

***Authors Note***  
**(Happy Holidays! I have never been happier than today. The chapter you have requested for so long is now here, and Samantha is finally back home with her Father. I hope you enjoy my early Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanza present to you all. Well, I'm off to get some things for my family for the Holidays, so enjoy my present. Sparkling Lover out. Special thanks to GoldGuardian2418 for helping out with this chapter.)**


End file.
